bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Durandal (Group)
Durandal is a fictional Artificial Intelligence construct. This article only makes reference to the Bungie.net group Durandal. Introduction to the group. Durandal is a group for all the Bungie.net community in general. The primary objective is to help other community members, receive and give support everytime. Everyone is welcome to share all kind of user-created content, comment about them, and have a complete collection of the files that you wish. This is also a place to have fun and socialize. This group was founded on January 28th, 2010 by halomcee. The History Behind Durandal. Halomcee previously made another try to make a group with Durandal on it's title, the result was pretty bad. The first group created by halomcee was Clan Durandal with 2 innactive members, then he forgot about that group. The result, a second group that was a little bit better, called Clan Durandal cD and with 70+ active members, cD (Stands for Clan Durandal) promised a lot at the begginings of this group, but not too much people joined, the reason, it contained the "Clan" title in the name of the group, people usually thought that being a part of the group also meant that you were part of the clan or it was obligatory to be a part of it. However, the actual group founded by halomcee, with Arby 117chief as the Co-Leader promise better things, such as activeness in the Forums, and a lot of more features that weren't possible in the previous groups. It's also necesary to mention that this group was recently founded and it gained many members the first day it was opened. Clan Durandal cD had it's own Website, Chat Box, Maps, and Gametypes. The Gametypes will stay posted in the group Durandal but not as something official of the group. Group Features. Durandal Offers many features that the members always enjoy and support. Such as Durandal's Database, our Menu, Guides and interesting articles. Recent News The Recent News feature is an important tool at Durandal's Group. Instead of creating long updates with a weekly review the most recent events at Bungie.net or other sites are posted in the Main-Page by many Community Members. Everyone can submit news to the Main-Page, this is the way you get a friendly and social environment to comment about an special Topic with the Community. These news are represented with a banner titles "Community News". Member Spotlight The member Spotlight is not a common thing at the group. The members will be picked by halomcee and they'll be interviewed. The article will be posted at the Main-Page so everyone could read it and comment about it in the Forums. Files Spotlight The Files Spotlight Management in this group is pretty simple. There is a thread located at the pinned Topics Section with all the Spotlighted User-created content.To get there you must post your content at the Forums. If it's great it'll be Spotlighted. There is no currently an interview with the creator of this File but it will be changed in a near future. Forum Activities The group offers a lot of threads where you can participate giving your comments and opinions, you're also allowed to post from Off-Topics to well made informative articles. As any other group it counts wilth lots of Forum Games that will keep you in our group. Group Events Durandal offers group events such as Gamenights which is the most common thing. We just play for fun and we expect all the members to do so. Chat Box Durandal's Chat Box is a remake of cD Clan Durandal's Chat Box. Of course now this Chat Box is much more active than the past. If you would like to talk directly to any Staff member that is a pretty quick way of contact. Category: Characters Category: Marathon